1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method for the hybrid vehicle, and particularly to a hybrid vehicle that includes a differential device constituted with a first to a third rotating elements, a first and a second motors and an internal combustion engine coupled to the differential device, and an engagement device configured to change a power transmission state between the differential device and a drive shaft, and a control method for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-23156 (JP 2013-23156 A) discloses the hybrid vehicle that includes the differential device and an automatic transmission disposed in a power transmission path from the differential device to driving wheels. The differential device is constituted with a first rotating element that is coupled to a first motor, a second rotating element that is an input rotating member and coupled to an engine, and a third rotating element that is an output rotating member. A second motor is coupled to a power transmission path from the third rotating element to the driving wheels (refer to JP 2013-23156 A).